Ogre
Ogre is a demon in the series. History A monster of European lore. It is a massive, degenerate humanoid with a taste for human flesh. Despite this, however, it's very stupid, allowing many people to trick it. Appearences *''Megami Tensei: Jaki Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Jaki Race *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Demon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Jaki Race *Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible: Touki Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Jaki Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Jaki Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Jaki Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana **Persona: Tsumi To Batsu'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jaki Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Jaki Race **''Devil Survivor (Manga)'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Jaki Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' / Manga Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ogre can be contracted in Shibuya's Celu Tower instance and Ikebukuro. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ogre can be found in Midtown. It can teach Flynn the Mortal Jihad skill through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Ogre can be found in Shinjuku in the east entrance main street, Nicho, Kabuki-Cho passage and Kabuki-Cho areas. It can teach the Mortal Jihad skill through its Demon Whisper. Ogre benefits from learning Physical attack skills. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Ogres are first encountered in Kasugayama High when the party goes to investigate the student council president. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''The Animation'' Ogre is the first demon that is summoned via Io's phone. After the subway crash, Io's Demon Summoning Program triggers, and Ogre is summoned to help defend her from the hostile Kobolds in the area. Ogre appears later that day in the fight against Dubhe to shield Io and Hibiki from Dubhe's attacks. It also appears on Tuesday, being ordered to apprehend the culprit behind the JP's hacking incident. However, Ogre is unsuccessful in doing so, as it was destroyed quickly by Botis before doing anything. From then on, Ogre has made very minor appearances as a weak common demon, the last being in a one-sided massacre from Airi Ban's Cait Sith. It is also still currently present in Io's demon roster alongside Lugh, seemingly untouched in the ordeal against said demon. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei IV |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mortal Jihad\Innate Life Gain\46 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons